Jake Scott
Jake Scott is a supporting antagonist, a master criminal mind and currently worlds 20th richest Billionaire. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Acrobat': He has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. *'Master Archer': Jake Scott is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He claims to be able to shoot 39 arrows per minute. He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows to his infamous boxing-glove arrow. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. He has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. Jake has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. He practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Expert Hunter': Archery is by far Jake's preferred method of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. He is proficient enough in hunting to pursue a cougar without it ever noticing. *'Politics':Jake ran for office and became the mayor of City for a significant amount of time. He has since resigned from being the mayor and has continued to lean on political issues from time to time. *'Expert Swordsman': Jake is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. He has beaten Dewei Wang in a sword-fight and has deflected an incoming arrow with the sword he carries. *'Proficient Martial Artist': He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. He spent several months dedicated to making himself a better fighter. However, his martial art skills are heavily outmatched by both Eric and Dewei. *'Business Management': Scott's criminal operations would succeed without a hitch if not for the actions of Eric. Jake has existed both above and below the law with his businesses; running a legitimate night club as well as selling drugs from within it. *'Criminal Mastermind': As claimed by Seina his ties with the underworld, criminals and even thieves, and planned tactics makes him a better criminal master mind than she is. Jake poses as a consulting criminal as such, others consult him before making a move. He also advises many criminals and even save's them from law. *'Expert Marksman': Due to his extensive training in archery and poison dart throwing he is an expert marksman who almost never misses his targets. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Contractor Power *'Aerokinesis': Jake can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it a invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. He can generate air: the atmospheric gases. He is able to manipulate the air in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of air. These shapes can include bursts of air, blades of air, spheres made of air, even the propulsion of oneself from the mouth. He can release/use air/wind to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks. He is able to launch spheres of air at targets with varying degrees of force. Since air is all around us, this skill could be useful. He is able to focus air particles into a powerful jets of air that retains all of its force even at long distances. This air can be capable of delivering tornado like effects to an area with precision. He is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge which the caster launches at foes. If the pressure wave is strong enough, it can split the air itself to create a vacuum shock-wave sharp enough to slice through anything in its path. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, he able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. Note that while the attack is generally performed by slashing the air, skilled users could be able to perform it in water or stabbing ground and releasing attack through those elements. He can release air/wind over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. He can fire bullets by morphing the wind around him. He can infuse any object with air allowing him to literally blow his enemies away and give his object extra slicing damage for air-infused impact. Obeisance: His powers cause him to consume alcoholic drinks very frequently and he tends to be intoxicated by them. Equipment *'Saber' *'Trick Arrows' *'Bow' Trivia